


egoist

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Changbin, Changbin obviously has a crush on Felix, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hot Weather, Hyung Kink, I am not ashamed, Licking, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, Top Lee Felix, Unrealistic Sex, and if you squint at the end you'll see it, but its nothing bad, fluff at the end, i guess at times???, idk what else to add, just 6k of changlix smut lmao, like its just fucking, probably one day but that day is Not Today, so uhhh, thigh fucking, this is set around the time when they released wow, will i ever write about top changbin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''hyung,'' felix whines. and really, everything would be okay if it's not for his deep voice—changbin hates it so, so, so much that he can almost compare his hatred for it with the intense feeling of dread that he harbors for summer.





	egoist

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone (i say to my 2 readers)
> 
> im back with more Shitty™ changlix and today's episode is shameless smut!!
> 
> i actually hate this because  
> 1) i started writing it at school,  
> 2) it was fluff at first, then i was like ''hey what about smut'', then i turned it into smut, but i got mad because it was bad, so it became fluff, but last second i finalized it into smut,  
> 3) i deleted the first part 67 times and had to rewrite it and it took me 6 years for me to actually like it,  
> 4) but overall im lowkey proud

changbin sighs.

 

long and hard, like he doesn’t even  _ want _ to be in this cramped studio in the first place. stale air, which is an unfortunate result of him forgetting to open the window every once in a while, persistently engulfs him with an uneasy feeling to it. it smells –  _ it smells so bad _ – and it’s only getting worse with the rising summer heat that burns seoul with a ruthless trail of haze, sparing nobody of the hotness that the day had brought along with it.

 

the broken clock on the wall strikes shy 4 pm when changbin haphazardly looks up from the bright, glaring screen of chan's old computer.  _ really, _ it's not that he is here because he  _ wants _ to be – if he could regain his freedom once again, he would rather be wasting this useless day away in a hot bath, shielding himself from the burden that most of his days seem to introduce to him as of lately.

 

_ but _ there's something much more important waiting for changbin on his work desk right in front of him. blank papers are carelessly scattered all around it, many disconnected and crossed out words persistently burning into the back of his eyes like they're there  _ just _ to spite him  _ (which they probably are). _ when he can't write – when he simply  _ can't _ transcend his thoughts onto a stupid little paper –  _ it makes him sick. _

 

changbin's heart tugs painfully at his chest, convulsing so strongly that he almost screams out with every little string of his voice. but he can't – he can't  _ because _ there is a boy asleep soundly in the back of the room, on a broken couch that had seen its better days; it stood there proudly, even despite its withered ends and its fading color.

 

changbin can  _ feel _ felix shift every once in a while, undeniably a result of the bumpy surface that he's sleeping on. for a moment, changbin even thinks that this unexplainable loss of inspiration  _ and _ motivation both weave together and loom right above him like a dark cloud because of the younger's presence in the studio – it's not only  _ overwhelming _ , but also bothersome in a way that he can't properly follow his train of broken thoughts.

 

so much for writing songs about pretty girls.

 

ignoring the little grumbles and whimpers that felix continuously gives off in his deep slumber, changbin pushes his chair back, averting his preoccupied mind from the unfinished song for a moment. his nose scrunches up at the smell that had long settled in the room, and he opts to  _ finally _ open the window; he does so rather slowly, every move rendered as careful and wary in case the other boy is a light sleeper.

 

which he  _ is, _ and changbin will find that out the way that he, undeniably, had wanted to avoid.

 

the short male pushes the tiny white handle of the window down and jerks it open with a little bit of force gracing his movements – the exact same moment when fresh air begins to snake its way inside, the window leaves a creaking noise behind, high pitched and scraping changbin's ears in a way that his face curls up into a small grimace. it wouldn't be  _ that _ much of a problem if it wasn't for the asleep australian who's in the same room as changbin – he's sure he had woken him up because felix is  _ suddenly _ groaning even louder than before, sleepy mumbles slipping past his dry lips.

 

changbin freezes where he is, turning his head to the side so fast that he almost gets a whiplash; felix grumbles again, even less coherent than before, and as far as the ravenhead can tell, it's a jumbled mess of korean and english words thrown together. changbin watches as the blonde boy comes back to his senses, something in his stomach stirring so suddenly that his face scrunches up a little; he would be sulking in the corner right now if felix didn't look  _ so _ cute, with his blonde hair sprawled about and face pale from the amount of sleep he had gotten.

 

''b- binnie?'' felix murmurs softly, his voice swerving through changbin's racing thoughts and quickly pulling him back to reality. he's quick to catch on and realize that the younger is somewhat awake now – and, well, it's all  _ his _ fault – but is he really the one to blame when the studio smelled just as bad as their dance room after they had spent six long hours in it?

 

changbin rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and saunters his way towards the couch, ignoring the husky tone of felix's sleepy voice; what he  _ can't _ ignore, though, is a shiver that rolls down his spine when he takes notice of how felix's thin shirt had rolled off of his shoulders, exposing pale patches of his skin and freckles that litter the boy's pretty complexion.

 

the elder swallows thickly. his dark eyes travel from felix's shoulders to his neck, and then  _ finally  _ up to his face – they exchange confused looks before changbin coughs up, watching felix sit up and yawn, his eyes curling into small crescents as he does so.

 

''sorry for waking you up,’’ changbin mumbles a brief,  _ quiet _ apology, knowing  _ well _ that felix doesn't mind it – after all,  _ he _ is the one who never forgets to remind changbin to wake him up early in the morning when the two head off to bed after all their bandmates.

 

felix smiles – dear god, that  _ smile _ – and shakes his head in a way that relieves changbin of all the guilt and regret that have started to swallow him up like a shady memory from his distant past. even though he  _ does _ look grumpy, changbin assumes it's only because long naps tend to have that kind of an effect on people; he doesn't  _ understand _ it, though, because the sole concept of sleep had never really appealed to him.

 

changbin eventually takes a step away from the sleepy blonde and goes straight back to working on his song – if you could even call it a  _ song _ . he slumps onto his chair in silence, listening to the soft sound of felix's feet scattering over the floor as he carefully makes his way towards the elder male.

 

''any progress on the song?'' felix questions once he's right next to changbin, tilting his head down a little so that he can get a good look at the embarrassing title that changbin came up with  _ hours _ ago.

 

_ 'wow' _ , the song's title, is  _ so original _ that changbin can't help but recoil at his lack of creativity.

 

felix laughs so  _ suddenly _ that his reaction alone makes changbin's stomach twist and turn with embarrassment. the black haired boy merely scoots to the side, trying to cover up the crumbled papers that felix could spot and easily ruin changbin's career if he happens to get his hands on them.

 

_ ''stop, _ i'm having a writer's block.“ changbin protests, reaching out as far as he can to slap felix's forearm – the younger winces, almost tumbling back from laughter. his deep voice, which gradually rises in pitch, is quick to fill the room and changbin is all but ready for the embarrassment that starts to bloom deep in the pit of his stomach.

 

surely enough, and much to changbin's relief, felix  _ does _ shut himself up, stopping right when he hears changbin whine from under him. he slaps a hand over his mouth and throws his head back in a sole attempt to stop any accidental giggles from slipping past his lips again; changbin is glad he does so, because once again, the room falls quiet and something comfortable settles between the two.

 

but just as fast as everything had calmed down, it was all replaced by a quick move of felix's hand at an even  _ faster _ pace. the younger boy snatches half of the papers from the elder's grasp and puts them on the highest shelf that stands pointlessly next to changbin's desk, paying little to no attention to changbin’s cries and pleas of protest whatsoever. once all the messy papers are out of his way, felix boldly grabs changbin's chair and manages to spin it around so that the older boy is facing him; a soft, unreadable smirk plays at his lips, and it's at that moment when changbin's body temperature starts to grow even hotter.

 

changbin's breath almost hitches in his throat –  _ he's been through this so many times that it's not enough for his breathing to grow ragged anymore  _ – and he flicks his eyes up to the boy whose left knee moves up to press into his soft chair, playfully nudging his thigh.

 

_ ''hyung,''  _ felix whines, and  _ really, _ everything would be okay if it's not for his deep voice—changbin hates it so, so,  _ so  _ much that he can almost compare his hatred for it with the intense feeling of dread that he harbors for summer.

 

but even as felix’s warm hand moves down to rest on changbin’s chest, he doesn’t fight back. he doesn’t pull away, neither does he shoot felix a look that would scream at him to stop whatever he has in his mind – changbin, _ undeniably, _ needs this as much as felix does; stress has taken up too much of his once enthusiastic spirit.

 

“felix, i- i have work to do.” changbin still has little to no control over how his words are carelessly thrown into the tense air that’s dangling all around the pair. his eyes slowly raise up, only to glue to felix’s confused face. changbin _almost_ wants to take it back, but he bites the bubbling words back right before felix bends down to ghost his plush lips over the elder boy’s colder ones, a soft, teasing chuckle coyly slipping past his mouth, "then you can work while i fuck your pussy senseless, okay?"

 

when changbin gets the chance, he doesn’t let it run past him like nothing – his eyes immediately retrace their path to felix’s exposed collar bones and his pale neck; the ravenhead’s mouth  _ almost _ waters at the mere sight, but as soon as felix lunges forward, inching his face even closer to changbin’s, he loses track of his pretty body and a disappointed whine cuts through the silence. his cock twitches at felix's words – what he does to him should be  _ illegal. _

 

changbin’s body melts into pure nothingness under felix’s familiar touch. their lips, cold and warm, meet in a hot kiss, and changbin would be lying if he said his unfinished projects weren't bothering him while he’s making out with a pretty boy – his brain repeats his chore like a mantra, but amongst his rising body heat, he somehow manages to throw his duties out of his focus and concentrate solely on the australian in front of him instead.

 

felix leans forward a little, his forehead bumping into changbin’s. the elder’s stiff muscles loosen just slightly, and it’s not long before felix smiles against his mouth, managing to catch changbin off guard and slide the wetness of his tongue into his welcoming maw. the older boy merely gives off a muffled groan, surprise surging over him just as suddenly as felix’s tongue that fervently flicks all across the little corners of his mouth; almost as if on cue, changbin reaches behind felix, letting his strong hands latch onto the back of his neck.

 

the chair creaks a little under their weights, but it’s not even remotely important seeing as though both of their minds have already gotten clouded by sheer lust to the point they’re afraid to pull away. changbin spreads his lips even wider, swerving their kiss into an open-mouthed one, which felix gladly welcomes with even more force and vigor than before.

 

it’s only now when changbin’s voice rises into pathetic whines and loud moans. felix’s teeth nibble on all the little corners of his soft lips, and he makes sure not to miss  _ anything _ – the fact his thin fingers are  _ also _ working their way up and down changbin's shirt sends shivers down his arched spine. changbin can’t help the loud groan that bubbles up in his tight chest and falls loosely from his mouth, his face immediately heating up to a soft, red hue; embarrassment washes over him quickly, for the lewd tone of his raspy voice was never something he came to like.

 

felix finally pulls away, breathless and almost exhausted from chasing after changbin for so long. his face, coated with a comfortable shade of pink, falls into a cocky grin when changbin reels his head back and nudges his thigh against the blonde’s knee.

 

his lips leave behind soft trails of kisses all over changbin’s face, starting from his prominent jaw line and ending _ (although a little reluctantly) _ on a timid spot where changbin’s neck meets his trembling shoulder. the older whines, softly so, burying his hand into a ball of fluffy blonde hair that belongs to felix, before starting to squirm around in his spot; desperate for friction, and even more desperate for felix’s touch.

 

‘’felix,  _ please,’’ _ changbin groans out, shutting his left eye momentarily when the frame of felix’s body begins to slide down. it’s not long before he settles himself between the elder’s strong legs, his warm hands flushed underneath changbin’s thighs; changbin hisses at the touch, even through clothes, and spreads his legs a little – only to give felix a clear image of what he wants.

 

‘’what, kitty?" felix replies, just as cocky as he was moments before. he lets his head jerk forwards and nuzzle the tight bulge in changbin’s shorts, eliciting nothing more than a choked grunt from the ravenhead; his lips part widely, wet tongue leaving behind a single stripe that covers the length of changbin’s clothed dick.  

 

at this, changbin can’t help a loud yelp that rips itself from his swollen lips. something inside of him sparks up, a small flame threatening to break off into a wildfire, and he’s suddenly holding tight onto felix’s head, fingers lacing through his blonde locks.

 

"hyungie,  _ hyungie, please- _ my, my dick…" changbin’s words get lost among him sputtering utter nonsense, and felix understands –  _ he understands very well  _ – yet, he only hums and cocks an eyebrow in question.

 

he does  _ somehow _ manage to slip up and moan softly as his hair is pulled on, but he suppresses the rest of the little noises that bubble up in his chest and looks up at the boy who’s coming undone before his very eyes. felix's once cocky smirk gradually hardens to a grin as he mouths at changbin’s dick, pulling himself closer when he feels it twitch adorably under him – changbin is cute,  _ way too cute. _

 

"your cute little cock? what about it?" felix questions him cluelessly, but even so, he’s fervently freeing changbin of his short shorts, pulling the tight clothing down until it pools around changbin’s ankles.

 

"suck it." changbin cries out when his dick springs up from the captivity of his shorts and presses into the pretty curve of his toned stomach –  _ he’s not even wearing underwear  _ – it's all more than just  _ obvious _ to felix that changbin is not embarrassed at all by his exposure. the elder's cock is already red at the tip and leaking with precum that pools all around his slit; felix can’t help but slide his tongue over his lower lip at the display sprawled out in front of him.

 

"that’s not how a good boy asks his hyung for things,  _ changbin." _   felix’s hand springs up from under changbin’s leg and he gropes his thigh  _ hard, _ resulting in the elder to hunch over and choke on a breathless sob – his cock twitches, and felix’s eyes widen just slightly.

 

‘"please, hyung,  _ please _ make me feel good with your mouthpussy." changbin begs, his voice wavering just slightly before trailing off into an annoyed groan; though, felix does acknowledge it, because he has his hand on changbin’s chest and he’s pushing him back just to get more access to his cute cock.

 

"okay doll, but you can’t cum just yet. hyung wants to make your cunt feel good too." and with that, felix’s head tilts up and then down, engulfing changbin’s whole cock with just one swift move. felix’s mouth had long grown accustomed to the size of changbin’s dick, and he knows every little corner of it – all the spots that feel good and sensitive,  _ he knows them all. _

 

changbin cries out a soft moan at felix’s words; his hands tighten their grip on felix’s hair, grasping so hard that felix lets loose a low hum around his cock. it sends a soft vibration up changbin’s arched spine, and he doesn’t even have enough time to acknowledge it before felix’s tongue starts swirling fervently around his wet, twitchy cockhead, the younger gladly letting changbin’s tip brush gently against the back of his throat.

 

“hyung, please-  _ please _ go faster, _ ”  _ changbin manages through his incoherent cries and whines, his hips bucking up and slamming into felix’s face – he’s more than just surprised, which is why he’s quick to exhale through his nose and shoot changbin a wordless stare. he  _ is _ starting to get bored of this slow pace, and it’s the only reason why he begins to bob his head up and down faster along the cock stuffed in his mouth, not forgetting to shamelessly slot his tongue against the thin underside of changbin’s small dick every once in a while.

 

the blond hollows his cheeks, easily reaching the base of it. felix shifts slightly in his spot when his nose brushes against the flatness of changbin’s lower stomach; his head moves at all different angles, first right, then left, letting changbin’s cock plunge in and out of his warm mouth from every direction that felix can think of. his other, free hand removes itself from under changbin and slides down towards his own bulge; felix palms at it just briefly, and it’s not long before he feels changbin’s grip on his tousled hair tighten once again.

 

judging by the amount of times changbin’s cock has twitched in his throat, felix assumes he’s close to cumming; not only that, but changbin is also a lot more vocal than before, and it’s the blonde’s last cue to stop completely. he gives changbin one last, long lick, flicking his tongue across the little vein on his underside, before his mouth leaves his cock with a loud pop; his lips, red and swollen, look  _ so _ pretty and inviting like that – especially because changbin knows that  _ he _ had ruined them – and he can barely hold himself back from cumming right then and there.

 

but no, he can't,  _ he can't _ because his hyung told him not to – he's a good boy and he's going to prove it to hyung no matter what it takes; he wants –  _ no, needs _ – felix's cock. he wants to ride it so bad until felix can't stop squirting his thick cum into his tight ass, until the younger runs out of praises to utter to changbin, until they're both dying of exhaustion – changbin wants it all, and he's going to get it.

 

_ “hyung,”  _ changbin whines for what feels like the twentieth time that afternoon and hurries after felix, but much to his dismay, the younger is quick to react; he leans away, his warmth dissipating from changbin’s grasp and he feels another set of tears well up around the corners of his eyes.

 

changbin is too cute for his own good.

“where’s the lube, kitten?” felix inquires once he’s completely off of the chair, ignoring the little choked noises that fall loosely from changbin’s red, trembling lips. with what little of strength he has left, changbin manages to speak up, but not before he sucks in a sharp inhale, “it’s on the bottom shelf. under my notebooks.”

 

felix gives off a mere nod in response, but he doesn’t reach out for it just yet – instead, he keeps his gaze glued to the shaking male in front of him, a cat-like smirk curling among his thick lips, “baby, go lay on the couch and prepare your cute pussy for hyung.” and with that, changbin does as he’s told – he scrambles off of the chair and onto the couch, situating himself over the hard arm of it.

 

in the meantime, felix begins rummaging through changbin’s belongings, mindlessly pushing things he deems unimportant away before he stumbles across a small bottle of lube. he pulls it out from under changbin’s books and pops the cap open; he doesn’t hold back the excited giggle that falls from his mouth when he does just that, because with the corner of his eye, he can see changbin prop himself up on the arm of the couch, his round, plump butt sticking up in the air.

 

he’s naked –  _ completely naked _ – and it’s the only thing that felix’s brain can wrap around. as soon as the younger reaches the elder, felix straddles him and positions himself on the back of changbin’s thin legs; it takes changbin by surprise, judging by how quickly he whips his head around to look at felix over his shoulder.

 

“felix-hyung,” changbin whispers, wiggling his ass around when he feels the flatness of felix’s palm press upon his round ass cheek. his eyes flutter shut as he melts into the younger’s touch, eliciting a long moan when he feels felix’s clothed cock rub into the back of his knee.

 

_ “please- _ hurry, hurry up." changbin demands from under felix, extending his arms so that they’re hanging loosely in the air. felix does oblige, though, because he’s already pouring sticky lube all over his fingers, brushing off the fact that some of it stains the ruined fabrics of the couch every time he moves around.

 

"what, kitty?” and even though felix genuinely sounds confused, he’s already tracing his wet fingers up and down the back changbin’s naked leg; he feels him twitch and jolt under his touch, but as the teasing goes on and on, felix can’t help but giggle at the pathetic whines that changbin leaves behind.

 

“please, just…  _ fuck  _ me with your fingers, hyung, _ please!” _ changbin cries out, throwing his head back and arching his back off of the couch a little as if to give his cock a little space; it feels uncomfortable each time it brushes against the surface of it, but it’s not like it doesn’t feel good at the same time either –  _ it does, _ and that's the worst part of it; changbin doesn't want to cum just yet.

 

felix does as he’s told, daintily outlining the ring of changbin’s ass with his middle finger. he pokes at it curiously, smearing lube all over the elder’s hole, before he pushes his fingertip inside – changbin instantly jerks his head down and drags out a low groan, a broken mix of felix’s name and incoherent curses spoken in korean.

 

felix smiles to himself; his short finger eventually plunges inside, brushing past the thin ring of changbin’s ass before it’s seated completely inside. the warmness of changbin’s hole almost takes him aback, but so does the fact that it’s already  _ somewhat _ loose – felix arches an eyebrow in question and casts changbin a confused glance all the while rutting into him a few times.

 

“what’s this, binnie? did you already finger yourself?” felix murmurs as he digs around changbin’s hole, his finger slick with lube easily thrusting in and out of his clenching walls. felix eventually goes as far as to groan loudly at how good changbin's ass feels – and so his cock twitches, felix hurrying to use his free hand to pull his shorts and briefs down, freeing the leaking dick of its captivity.

 

changbin, as ashamed as he is, jerks his head into a fervent nod. felix watches how his body bumps up and down against the arm of the couch each time he fucks his finger into him, changbin’s moans always growing louder when the blonde brushes his pale knuckles against his hole. the sound of changbin’s moans is too pretty for felix to stop just yet.

 

“yes, hyung, i- i  _ fucked  _ myself while thinking of you,” changbin whines and felix groans – he immediately adds another finger, but makes sure to do so rather slowly. his cock, as hard and red as it is, twitches involuntarily at the elder’s words. changbin is so… so  _ ethereal  _ like that, with his ass pushed up and cock wet with pre-cum, all because of  _ felix;  _ he almost comes undone because of that image alone.

 

changbin jerks back and fucks himself onto felix’s two fingers, spreading his legs a little and rutting against the couch under him – felix doesn’t waste any time in switching his position to where he pulls himself upwards and his dick is nestled comfortably between changbin’s thighs, their wet cocks rubbing just briefly against each other.

 

with this, felix pushes most of his strength onto his hand and begins to slam it in and out of changbin’s ass; his fingers scrape deliciously against his insides, the elder’s loose walls clenching tightly around felix’s boney digits. felix’s own voice is a pure mess of groans and hisses, his cock thrusting in and out of the softness that changbin’s thick thighs provide – their voices collide in unison, changbin moaning loudly and felix grunting each time changbin rubs his legs against his cock.

 

“what a nice pussy,” felix grumbles, spreading his fingers a little as he scissors changbin with a pace much faster than before; changbin cries out, his fringe curling over his forehead and falling into his eyes, rendering it hard for him to see.  

 

“do you want my cock, kitty?” felix retorts when his hips jerk  _ harshly  _ into the space between changbin’s thighs. his hand moves to the right and left as his third finger slides in, and that’s when changbin  _ yells  _ his name out; it sounds so pretty, melodic, enchanting – felix can’t get enough of it.

 

felix ruts into changbin as he spreads his walls apart, preparing him for the shape of his thick, anticipating cock. his body trembles with vigor, shivers rocking up and down his spine and then he  _ finally _ pulls his fingers out of changbin’s hole; it's a little sudden, for the both of them.

 

it’s gaping, and it’s wet,  _ and  _ it’s just waiting to be filled – felix pulls away from changbin’s thighs and, with a little bit of hassle, reaches out for the bottle of lube that lays silently behind them, waiting to be used. felix squirts some of it onto his dry hand and the rest of it on his dick, completely emptying it out.

 

“y- yes,  _ god,  _ yes." changbin breathes out,  his back arching again when the warmth of felix’s dainty hand snakes out of his ass. he almost even holds his breath, because without felix fucking his fingers in and out of him,  _ it’s hard to function. _

 

“i can’t wait to fill your slutty cunt with my thick cum, god." felix groans out when he brings his shaky hand down to his leaking cock; he slides his fingers up and down, smearing lube all over it, from the thick base, to his thinner tip. his eyes don’t stray away from changbin,  _ not even for a second, _ because his ass is shaking so adorably that felix can’t bring himself to focus on anything else. after just a moment, felix bends down, hastily pulling his sleeveless shirt and throwing it into the abyss of the room to be searched for later.

 

once he’s free of all his clothes, like changbin is, felix flushes his bare chest against changbin’s back and probs the other’s hole with his tip; changbin groans out almost instantly, sliding back as if to get felix to plunge himself into his ass already.

 

“i can feel it from here how wet your pussy is.” felix trails off, sliding his parted lips up and down changbin’s trembling shoulder; the older hisses out, his growing impatience obvious by the way he attempts to get felix's cock into him by wriggling around, but it's all to no avail.

 

_ “please, _ hyung, your little kitty needs you so bad." changbin chokes out, whipping his head around to look at felix across his shoulder – it’s at that moment when felix gets enough of it and he slots his lips against changbin’s, hastily jerking his cock into changbin’s hole.

 

changbin’s moans are weak and muffled against felix’s mouth; the blonde’s hips rub in small circles, and so does his cock in changbin’s tight, warm ass. changbin’s loose walls embrace the shape of his dick so perfectly that felix can’t help the low growl that frees itself from his body and trails off into a moan when changbin pushes himself up and against him.

 

amongst the uncomfortable position where changbin’s upper body is dangling off of the couch, felix opts to jerk the both of them back. he doesn’t pull out, though, and so all the shuffling around causes extra movement of his cock inside of changbin, and it’s enough to  _ almost  _ send him over the edge.

 

“god, yongbok, just  _ fuck _ me already,” changbin hisses out when he’s dragged onto his knees and hands; with felix’s fingers pressing into his hips, he squeezes them ever so slightly, before complying and angling his cock at such an angle that tears start to prick at changbin’s eyes.

 

when felix  _ finally  _ starts to move, he pulls his thick cock out, letting the wet cockhead poke at the gaping hole in front of him, before slamming his whole length inside and making changbin cry out with bliss – the elder grits his teeth, his head thrown back and his cock bouncing up and down with each thrust that felix slams into him.

 

felix’s dick brushes against the loose muscles of changbin’s clenching walls, the elder’s ass doing such a good job at tightening around his cock. felix doesn’t hold himself back from moaning out loud; he does so fervently, a string of incoherent curses fusing in, too.

 

changbin’s a much bigger mess than felix – his pre-cum is squirting around everywhere, and it’s not too long before his arms give up and he falls face first onto the couch, his hissy moans muffled by the uncomfortable surface. felix’s cock fucks into him so good, reaching all the parts of his ass, and even the ones that he can’t reach with just his fingers.

 

“fuck, felix!” changbin chokes out a low sob when he tilts his head to the side; his dark eyes roll to the back of his skull, tongue lolling out and his eyebrows furrow – felix almost cums just by seeing that.

 

“my pussy feels so good,” the elder moans breathlessly in addition, his  voice bouncing off of the walls and ringing in felix’s ears – they’re _ so lucky _ that everyone else is enjoying their free time outside or otherwise,  _ none  _ of this would be happening right now.

 

felix’s dick twitches almost instantly at that, his thrusts breaking off into a slower pace. he purses his lips and then leans over until he’s glued to changbin, the tip of his wet tongue flicking over the back of changbin’s neck – he leaves behind soft kitten licks, especially over the fading purple bruises, before starting to fuck into him faster, his left leg dangling off of the couch to give him proper strength and balance.

 

“do you like it? when i fuck your little pussy like you’re just a dumb slut?’’ felix murmurs into changbin’s shoulder, not forgetting to leave behind soft nips on every spot that his lips touch.  _ really, _ changbin had wanted to hold it off, wanted to cum with his hyung, but felix knows  _ just _ how much talking to him like that turns changbin on – way more than it _ should.  _

 

changbin’s lips part even wider; his cock twitches involuntarily at felix’s words and it’s not long before his thick cum begins to squirt out of his little slit, his legs trembling and threatening to give up with each thrust that felix delivers. he drags out a loud, breathless moan, his orgasm washing over him in waves so strong that the feeling of felix's cock fucking into him blacks out for a mere second.

 

felix can feel how changbin’s hole tightens around his dick almost instantly; it doesn’t occur to him that the elder might be cumming, because his mind is  _ so _ clouded by fucking changbin that he doesn’t register anything unfolding around him anymore – it’s only when changbin collapses onto the couch that it bounces off in his head, the fact that his little fuck toy came undone a lot faster than him.

 

felix, remaining utterly silent, grasps onto changbin’s hips tightly, and it doesn’t take him long to pull the frames of their bodies backward into a position where felix is laying on his back and changbin is straddling his hips, seated comfortably on his lap.

 

“h- hyung, i  _ just _ came,” changbin manages through his shaky moans and hisses, momentarily shifting his arms behind him to press the flat sides of his palms onto felix’s stomach for support. felix’s teeth dug into the soft flesh of his lower lip, his dark hues flicking up and down changbin’s pretty, arched back; when he fucks into him a few times, changbin’s cum starts squirting out of his cock again and he chokes on a few sobs that bloom in his chest.

 

changbin rides felix with the same pace that felix had put up back then when changbin was sprawled out on all fours; their groans fuse in all the while changbin’s softening cock bounces up and down lamely, the elder’s ass tightening deliciously around felix’s dick.

 

“fuck, binnie. you’ve got such a pretty cunt,” felix hisses out through gritted teeth as his hips rock up and down, the length of his thick cock scissoring the walls in changbin’s ass so fast that the ravenhead can’t help but throw his head back in sheer bliss and spread his own legs, letting felix’s dick fuck into him at a slightly different angle.

 

“fuck me,” changbin whines when he starts bouncing up and down on felix’s cock, lowering himself a little to grant felix more access to his ass; his hips work their way in small circles when he feels his muscles strain, but for the most part, changbin jumps up and down with fervor, letting felix wreck him with so much force in his movements that it hurts to breathe.

 

changbin’s cock is hard  _ again,  _ and it pulses with sheer anticipation every time felix’s dick buries itself deep into him and reaches the spot that makes tears well up in his already wet eyes. changbin’s chest heaves up and down with heavy breaths as he fucks himself onto felix, holding the elder’s hips down as if to not allow him to move, momentarily locking him in space.

 

his ass tightens all around felix’s cockhead – felix groans out loudly, feeling his stomach burn with the pretty sensation of ecstasy wash all over him. if anything, it urges him to go faster; he can’t help but reach out for changbin’s pretty hips, letting his fingertips graze the pale skin there before he eventually sinks his nails deep into it, eliciting a low, throaty hum from the older boy.

 

“hyung, i’m cumming-  _ please,”  _ changbin manages to warn throughout his little sniffles, his pace faltering and almost ceasing, but felix is there to slam his hips into his pelvis and make him cry out a moan that sounds so broken yet  _ so beautiful,  _ ringing in felix’s ears like a mantra.

 

felix sucks in a breath, smashing his cock into changbin so fast that the other eventually falls on top of him; the younger hurries to spread his legs, granting himself more access to changbin’s hole. the angle at which he fucks into changbin almost makes felix’s head spin with bliss – his dick twitches in the warmness of changbin’s walls, their orgasms gradually creeping up on them both but they’re too caught up on this that it doesn’t occur to either of them.

 

“cum,” changbin whines, flinching a little when felix’s strong arms come up to wrap around his trembling body. their frames rock up and down so hard that the old couch creaks a little, but the sound of it is drowned out by felix’s constant groaning, as well as changbin’s desperate, broken cries, “cum in my pussy, _ i need it so bad.” _

 

“you’re so fucking slutty,” felix purrs in accented english, each word punctuated by a harsh thrust of his dick into changbin; it’s not too long before changbin arches himself off of felix, his hands flying all around and eventually grasping onto felix’s arms. sucking in a breath, changbin rolls his hips in small circles, feeling felix’s cockhead rub into his prostate so good that tears start to spill down his cheeks, staining the pretty, pale skin.

 

“hyung, my pussy is waiting,” changbin grunts, feeling his stomach tighten with the oncoming orgasm – it comes to him gradually, in several waves, before he feels felix shoot his warm, thick load of cum into his wrecked hole. as if on cue, changbin also comes, squirting his thick cum all over his trembling chest and felix’s hips, a long string of broken, shaky moans ripping past his lips as his orgasm hits him so hard that he can’t even acknowledge the amount of cum that felix is hastily squirting into him.

 

changbin’s ass clenches around the load of semen that’s being pumped into him, its warmth seeping into his body so fast that more beads of sweat roll down his forehead, indicating that his body temperature had gone up a few degrees again.

 

felix snakes his tongue coyly around changbin’s earlobe and a low hiss escapes his briefly parted lips when he starts manhandling changbin around, tightening his grasp on the elder to the point changbin is wriggling in his arms. felix’s cum fills him up to the brim, some of it even dripping out of his ass and onto the couch, leaving nothing but a whimpering and trembling changbin behind.

 

biting his lip, felix finally manages to let go of changbin but he doesn’t pull out just yet, even despite his softening cock – changbin does the same, although his limp body rests silently on top of felix, ragged breaths ripping past his lips.

 

“felix,” changbin breathes out just a second after, somewhat calming down from his high and orgasm that both hit him as unexpectedly at the first time. there’s a thick pool of cum under his legs, and while some of it is still oozing out of his ass, changbin can’t help but ignore it, and instead focus on the sleepy male under him.

 

“that was good,” he adds on, turning his head around to land a soft peck on top of felix’s nose; the younger squirms a little underneath him, his soft giggles bouncing off of the walls playfully and nestling into the comfortable atmosphere that surrounds them. “so good,” changbin murmurs, snuggling even more into felix when the younger's arms come up to hold onto him again.

 

he can hear felix mumble something in his half asleep state, and it’s not long before changbin’s own eyelids start feeling heavy; they flutter, softly so, before they eventually droop and close, letting the warmth of felix’s soft embrace engulf him.

 

even as the rising summer heat makes everything all the more uncomfortable, changbin relaxes even more into felix, nuzzling his ball of fluffy, black hair into the younger’s neck. it doesn’t take sleep long to wash over the both of them, and even though they’re dirty, drenched in their own mess that  _ they  _ made, changbin doesn’t mind –  _ not at all _ – because only  _ he _ gets to see  _ this  _ side of felix at the end of the day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> — title is from LOONA/olivia hye's song "Egoist"
> 
> also whoever says changlix is onesided can fight me in a deep ditch, ill prove them wrong


End file.
